Darkstripe's Plan
by Anna C. Poseidon
Summary: Darkstripe comes up with a plan to destroy the Clans, and it starts with him giving Leopardstar a moss ball full of beer. See what happens in this awesome story, and please review!


Darkstripe's Plan

PROLOGUE

In a dark, gloomy forest, where there is no day, and no moon shines, many cats were gathered. A dark brown tom with darker stripes sat proudly on a rock amid the cats. The surrounding cats murmured and hissed. A white and orange she-cat called out, "Why'd you bring us here, flea-brain?"

"Yeah, we could be training!" A brown tom with a bent tail hissed.

"Let's get on with it!" Another brown tom snarled.

"Speak, frog-dung!" A pale gray tabby yowled.

The cat on the rock looked at a massive brown tom with amber eyes. The cat hushed everyone with a growl.

"Mapleshade, Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, Silverhawk. Let's hear Darkstripe out." He gestured with his tail for Darkstripe to speak.

"Thank you, Tigerstar. I have gathered you all here tonight because I have an idea. A plan." He paused, watching the cats' faces. Mapleshade cocked her head. A ginger tom twitched his tail impatiently. " I have a plan," he started again excitedly, "A plan that will destroy the Clans!"

Chapter 1

Leopardstar stepped into her den after a long day. She yawned and settled into her nest. _Tomorrow we'll chase that mangy fox off our territory, _she thought contentedly. She fell into a deep sleep.

The minute Leopardstar's eyes had closed, they were open again and she found herself in a dark clearing. She looked around. An eerie glow came from the surrounding forest, but otherwise there was no light. Ahead of her she saw a figure slink out of the shadows. It was a dark brown tom with dark stripes. He padded towards her until he was about two tail lengths away.

"Greetings, Leopardstar. I have something for you." The tom pushed a ball of moss towards her. It was filled with an amber liquid. "This will give you strength to serve your Clan. It will make you faster, smarter, and stronger."

Leopardstar looked at the cat uneasily, but saw only warmth in his eyes. She uncertainly bent down to lap at the liquid. It tasted alright, so she drank some more. And eventually the moss was dry.

"That's it. Now you will be able to serve RiverClan to the best of your ability." The cat watched Leopardstar carefully. Suddenly she started to sway. Her vision went fuzzy and came in and out of focus. Her mind was muddled, and she stumbled. She thought there was something familiar about this cat, and he smelled faintly of ThunderClan. But in Leopardstar's state she couldn't remember.

"Go back to your Clanmates now, Leopardstar…" she heard as she closed her eyes.

The next morning, Leopardstar stumbled out of her den to find that it was sunhigh. The light blinded her temporarily. She stumbled over to where she thought the fresh-kill pile must be. Suddenly she saw a blurry shape hurtling towards her. She leaned back. "Get away from me, frog-brain!" she howled. The shape stopped at her. "Leopardstar where have you been? ThunderClan has taken Sunningrocks!" she looked at the shape puzzledly.

"Leopardstar?" the shape asked.

"Who are you?" Leopardstar said slowly.

"I'm Mistyfoot! Your deputy! Is something wrong?" The shape said, and suddenly came into focus.

"Hey Mistytoes." Leopardstar said.

"Leopardstar! We need to send out a patrol!"

"No, no, I'll go myself… I'll get them ThunderClan kitties. Right now"

"Ok Leopardstar."

Mistytoes walked away.

Leopardstar walked into the nursery, where Graypool lay, her kits suckling. "Hey Graypeas. GET YO' TITTIES OUT OF YO' KITTIES FACE!" Leopardstar yowled at a shocked-looking Graypool/peas. "If you don't, then I'm gonna kick yo' ass! I'm gonna go on a hunting patrol. RIGHT NOW, Graypeas! So deal with it yo." She continued and stomped out of the nursery.

Leopardstar went on her hunting patrol with Blackclaw and his apprentice What's-his-whiskers. What's-his-whiskers had just failed to catch a fish."Hey What's-his-whiskers! Get over her and lick my paws!" What's-his-whiskers looked at Blackclaw uncertainly but padded forward slowly. "Here in RiverClan, apprentices PAY for missin' their fish!" Whats-his-whiskers tentatively licked Leopardstar's muddy paw. "Oh get out of here, frog-brain. This is how it's done." Leopardstar shoved the apprentice out of the way, and began to furiously lick her paws. "You apprentices. Can't even lick your leader's paws!"

They continued on. Leopardstar didn't catch much, but she did manage to catch a sick robin. It smelled sour and looked thin and scraggly. Leopardstar bent down and took a bite. Blackclaw stared. "Leopardstar! That has to go to the elders! You can't eat prey until it's your turn!"

"Are you questioning your leader's motives, Blacknail? This robin is sick anyway."

Blacknail looked away. Leopardstar ate the rest of the robin and immediately felt nauseous.

Leopardstar walked into camp. "Leopardstar, did you chase off those ThunderClan cats?" Mistytoes asked.

"Whazzup Mistytoes?..." Leopardstar replied hazily.

It was time for some warrior ceremonies. Leopardstar stood and swayed on the Highrock, calling the apprentice Pikepaw forward. "Pikepaw, from this moment on, in the eyes of the Dark Forest, I name you Pikepoo. Blacknail. You'll be his mentor."

Blacknail opened his mouth to object as he already had an apprentice, but Leopardstar silenced him.

Leopardstar made 4 more warriors: Deathheart, Deadheart, and Inkheart, and Graythumb.

Finally it was time for the Gathering. 3 leaders spoke of hunting and new warriors. RiverClan's new warriors couldn't wait to be officially announced to the Clans. Finally it was time for Leopardstar's speech.

"Today I ate a sick robin. It tasted goooooooood. I felt sick afterward, though, so I threw up in the Dirtplace. Then I made dirt in Mistytoes' nest. Then I took away the elder's moss because they were whining because they were starving. Thanks." She bowed her head. The weight of her head sent her plummeting off the Great Rock headfirst. "I'm okay!" She called before passing out.


End file.
